Beauty of Bloodlust
by ButaLove
Summary: [NejiTenSasu & maybe others]AU Only some knew of the existence of vampires and those who did were mostly their hunters. Enter the story full of intrigues, dilemma, love twists, and bloodlust. Inspired by Vampire Knights
1. Chapter 1

AN: Oh yes! I am so excited for this. Honestly, I have had this plot for almost 5 months and I'm really glad I got to finish the first chappie. Recently, I've been craving to write a fanfic, especially since it is summer vacation now. Well, I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its songs, characters and the plot. TT

**::Beauty of Bloodlust:: **

**CHAPTER 1 **

Prologue 

1 month ago…

_Murmurs filled the room; whispers moving back and forth rang through his ears but it was hushed suddenly by a lording voice---a voice deep and firm enough that it could be heard through the noise. It was a rainy night, just like the night before and the moon had been gleaming brightly. _

_A young man with pale skin and eyes as white as his ancestors, sat in the middle of this god forsaken room. His name was Hyuuga Neji. _

_"Silence! The council of elders has now spoken." Hyuuga Hiashi. Head of the Main house family. The family Neji sought to end one day. _

_Unfortunately--if he had known--he could have still escaped this fate sooner but---he doesn't believe in changing his fate. _

_Once the cogwheels of life have started, there's no turning back. _

_"Hyuuga Neji, by the judicial demand of the council, I, Hyuuga Hiashi, hereby sentence you to be banished from this clan…" _

_Again, whispers were shared among the people but Neji remained calm and still from where he sat -in the middle of the room- with closed eyes. _

_Ever since they were born, Hyuugas were trained to hunt down blood thirsty creatures through the ages. They were taught there these creatures are more of merciless monsters who suck blood out of people just for the sake of their hunger. Vampires. And it's because of these monsters that the Hyuugas have been living with only one sole purpose in life. To exterminate them. _

_"You were fully aware of the consequences given to the person who commits this and yet you did it. This crime can only be forgiven by a demand given directly from me." The young Hyuuga opened his eyes and returned the gaze his uncle so gratefully gave. _

_The crime…last night… _

_Blood… _

_His own blood. Dying… _

_"And upon my decision, for your penance, you must find this man, and if you ever cross paths with him, do not hesitate to kill him. Only then can you be forgiven for your act." Hyuuga Hiashi stood tall on his ground about five meters away from Neji. _

_Hiashi held out a picture of a man, in front of him for everyone else to see. A man with black hair and obsidian orbs was depicted in the picture. He had handsome features but at the same time, had a dark atmosphere. They all either gasped or made out surprised sounds from their mouths. Even Neji widened his eyes at whom he was assigned to hunt down. Possibly all vampires and their hunters know who it was. _

_…Uchiha Itachi… _

_For a moment, the room silenced once more as Hiashi ordered. He was a vampire known for being a brutal vampire, massacring his entire family in one night for no reason explainable. Even to vampires, he is a threat. Until now, nobody knows of his whereabouts. _

_Then, deciding upon his own will, he chose to do what he knew he had to. He bowed quietly with the grace taught to every Hyuuga, and shut his eyelids slowly. "The man said to have killed his own family. He is wanted in many other clans in this country. It would give us much honor to be the first clan to kill him. Seek your prey and you can be free from your burdens." _

_Still bowing, he opened his eyes and glared at the floor as if the floor was whom he was angry at. 'Free? Lies.' He bitterly thought. Sitting up with a straight back, he dared to look at his uncle's cold eyes once more. It may be the last time he would. _

_It may be the last time he would see all these people with eyes like him. _

_It might be the last time he will see the household he grew up in. _

_It might be the last hunt for his life…but he won't miss any of it. These are the things that bound his life tighter to strict regulations and made him feel like a caged bird. _

_They silently had a small staring contest but was soon broken by Hiashi. "You have two years. You must gather your own information as we have none. If you don't return to this house with his ashes in the second day of winter, you may never live in this house again." _

_The light taps of rain continued its cycle, caring not about its surroundings and atmosphere, or even what it hit. _

That's how his journey began.

End of Prologue 

**Present time **

Today was the day he would find the whereabouts of Uchiha Itachi. From the countless nights he spent in the internet, searching for information, nothing came up but one thing. This happened to be about his younger brother, the only Uchiha left besides Itachi. About Uchiha Sasuke. And for a whole night, he was able to get enough data on him to start his quest. Although this was not his target, Sasuke would be of much help for information.

That was the reason for him to be standing at the gates of a huge school with the gold-colored writings 'Konoha Academy' on it. The gates stood as high as it's white walls, almost like those of mansions. What a school.

'Yeah, a school that looks just like a place where vampires would go to.' Neji thought silently. It was broad daylight and as he fixated his blank eyes to the writings, the sun rays had caused him to squint. Since he didn't want to make such a ruckus in the school, he just decided to wait for this break time, leaning on the tall wall of the academy.

When he approached the gate further, a man with odd shiny shades, dressed in a blue police uniform stopped him. Looking closer at him, he looked a bit old and perverted too. Neji just calmly obeyed and stared at the man running towards him.

"Stop! You are trespassing the school's properties. If you do not have a permit, I cannot allow you to enter." He ordered.

'As if you can beat me.' Mocked Neji, in his head. He decided to just turn around and find another way in.

Walking past the gate, he made a right turn and walked at least twenty meters before he stopped. It seemed as if the school was never ending, not that he was looking for the end of it. For a moment, he stood still, staring at the tall wall, deciphering whether or not he could jump over it, then he made sure nobody was looking, without even having to turn around to look at his surroundings. He bent his knees and jumped on top of the wall and jumped back down. There were so much trees in that school. His landing was safe and noiseless.

Since he didn't want to make such a ruckus in the school, he just decided to wait for this break time, leaning on the tall wall of the academy. Once the bell had rung, he made his way to the west building, where he knew Sasuke was.

Not only did he research about him, but also about his place in the school. Year three, section A. He came fully prepared. He saw many people exit the buildings to migrate to another, and some just sat by the benches outside to talk. They were mostly high school student so he figured that the rest of the people were the teachers.

One woman, who sat silently at a bench reading a book alone, caught his attention though. She had brown hair pulled up in two buns to make her look like a panda. The reason she caught his attention was not because she was attractive but because she appeared to have many hidden weapons. Maybe to untrained, normal people, they wouldn't see it, but to him, it was the complete opposite. Were weapons even allowed in the school? Even though he brought one, he wasn't studying in the school anyway.

As he was walking, his eyes were observing her but still faced towards the building. In a short second, their eyes both met, and then she was out of view as he entered the building. He didn't think much about it as his thoughts were soon back to Sasuke. Year three was on the second floor, so he had to find the stairs. Thankfully he had a good sense of direction. Around him, the students were whispering to each other.

"Who is he?" "I don't know, but doesn't he look cool?" "He must be new here."

Soon enough, he was standing in front of his destination. Slowly sliding the door open, his eyes glared at something stuck to the door. Instead of walking right in, he slid it open immediately, and missed the falling blackboard eraser. Entering the room, he heard a boy chuckling. He was blonde and resembled much like a fox since he had unusual whiskers. Next to him was a pretty girl with pink hair and shiny green eyes.

The moment the eraser fell she bonked the head of the blonde boy and shouted at it. "Baka! Your stupid idea hurt someone again." She said, the she did not even glance up to see if this was true. It was noisy inside but the moment he stepped inside, they all hushed. This pink haired girl made her way towards Neji.

"Ah! Gomen ne…this boy, he---" As she opened her eyes, it widened at once along with her mouth, revealing to Neji fangs. He glared at it then looked at her. Suddenly the room was filled with a thick atmosphere emitted from Neji.

"YOU GUYS! This man. He's!" She hurriedly backed away from him and soon he realized the whole class was staring at him.

"A Hyuuga." This time, a deeper voice was heard, though Neji could already imagine who it was. They probably knew he was a Hyuuga because of his eyes.

This boy sat at the back of the room, with his feet on his desk and his hands on the back of his head, with a smug look to add. He had black eyes just like Itachi's, and bluish black hair.

"Uchiha Sasuke." And thus began a staring competition, which the said man broke soon.

"What brings a Hyuuga to this school?" Obviously to Neji, Sasuke was mocking him causing him to only glare harder.

"I want you to tell me where Uchiha Itachi is." This seemed to take a great portion of Sasuke's patience and thoughts. His smug look changed to a serious one.

"And what's your issue with him?"

"None of you business."

"So why should I tell you?" Neji lost his patience and made his way towards the Uchiha, and grabbed the collar of his uniform roughly.

"I didn't come here with intent to kill but don't push it." Hearing this, the whole class turned purple and seemed to shrink in plans of hiding from the scary Hyuuga.

"Let's see. Maybe I'll tell you but not now. You are scaring my classmates so let's settle this after school. I can easily find you in this vast campus anyway." He said, chuckling lightly at his own words.

Neji looked at him straight in the eyes then let go of him. It was best if he didn't start a commotion and he didn't have a choice. Sasuke was possibly the only one who knew about his brother. "Fine." Giving a last look at the three, he left.

When he got out of the building, it was already empty which probably meant classes again. Observing the school more, he realized just how huge it was. It probably stretched until half of the city and this was a huge city. In fact, he knew the headmaster of this school. She was very famous to vampire hunters, as she is one herself. Perhaps, she was even legendary. What was her name? Neji tried to recall. Tsunade, was it? He has never met her yet though.

"Byakugan!" He shouted activating his family bloodline technique, the veins around his eyes bulged. He was amazed that the school stretched as far as one kilometer.

Suddenly, he felt internal pain in his whole body. He knelt down, grasping his heart tightly in ache and instantly shutting his eyelids compactly. It felt like something was squeezing his internal organs tightly. 'Damn. It's happening again.' He cursed mentally.

Somebody was coming because he heard running footsteps getting louder. The person kneeled down beside him.

"Are you okay?" It was the girl from before, Neji noticed as he peeked for a moment to see. She rested her hand gently on his shoulder.

"I can take you to the clinic." She said standing up lending out her hand but Neji quickly slapped it away, gasping for lack of air.

"I don't need your help." She kept quiet for awhile and he thought that she went back already. Unfortunately, she still stood beside him.

After a moment of her talking and forcing, the pain eased gradually and he began to calm down. The brunette began shouting at him as he stood up.

"What's wrong with you? You looked like you were about to die! Geez, if you are this sick, you shouldn't be here!" He paid no attention to her.

"Don't you have classes?" he said, not even turning to face her. Clearly, he was irritated. She frowned.

"Well, I accept your thanks. Geez." She said, before turning on her heel to go back inside the building. While she ran back inside, Neji glared at her back then walked away towards the other side.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The last school bell had finally rang when the sun was already setting. Bright orange rays of light shone thru the trees of the school. Neji awoke from his slumber on the tree branch as the school bell rang. Not only was the school bell loud, but also an approaching, loud voice. He recognized it to be from the blonde boy awhile ago. He jumped from his high position and landed smoothly once again.

"So, tell me where he is." He ordered, gazing firmly on the Uchiha once again. It was the three of them again. The blonde, the pink, and the blue.

"What's in it for me?"

"Stop playing with me Uchiha." It was nerve-wrecking for him. Another snide remark from him and he'll take out his gun.

"Okay. You must be really serious." Neji made a very irritated look. "But you'll have to beat me first. Let's see how you fight." Well, at least they Neji was satisfied with doing this. He wanted to beat this guy to bloody pulp since ever.

"Sasuke-kun…" The pink-haired girl said in a concerned voice.

"Just stop me later on."

"Aw man! That's not fair! Why is it always him? I want to do it!" This time, the blonde spoke.

"But this has nothing to do with you!" She replied.

Both Neji and Sasuke didn't mind them and stood right across each other in the open field between the tall trees. It was more like a small clearing in a forest. Before they could begin their fight, the two stopped at the sound of somebody approaching.

The blonde boy and the girl must've known who it was because they seemed to panic, while Sasuke still remained calm. From the trees appeared a beautiful woman with blonde hair and golden eyes. She appeared to be around her late twenties and she had pretty big breasts...especially for just a young girl such a she is.

"Psst. Hyuuga!" Neji turned his attention to his caller.

"Don't be deceived! She's actually around fifty years old!" The blonde boy whispered and then laughed. The woman he was talking about glared at Naruto.

"Detention!" She shouted, preferably to the blonde boy but he just sulked silently. 'She must be…' So this woman was the one his clan had been talking about when he was younger? The legendary---Neji's thoughts were cut at the woman speaking once again.

"You three, you know better than to fight on school campus. Even to normal people aren't allowed…" She said, sending evil glares at them.

"We are sorry, headmaster." The other girl bowed graciously.

"Go back to your dorms you three!" They obeyed without any hesitation. 'She must have some heck of power over them' Neji thought. Before Sasuke to a leave, he smirked at Neji. "Some other time maybe?" he said, then left.

"You. Come with me." She pointed to Neji with her red coated fingernails. Honestly, did he have a choice now? Inaudibly sighing, his legs moved to motion, following his captor who held him under her commands.

This thirty year old-looking woman took him to another building he didn't see awhile ago, and into this room that was finely decorated with dark mahogany wood. There was even a great and incandescent chandelier hanging above, having many light bulbs on it and shiny crystals. There were elegant sofas and lounge chairs set around a table on either sides of the room.

He could only stare at awe with how expensive these must have been. A desk with a red lounge chair, presumably Tsunade's as she sat there, was in the other side of the room from the door, facing its back towards the window.

"Now…" Tsunade said, from behind her desk, signaling Neji to take a seat on the chair in front of her. "…it is already news from long ago and almost every hunter has heard about a Hyuuga being banished from his own clan."

Neji appeared somewhat ashamed so he tried to hide it by looking away. "It is the first to happen in ten years." So she was trying to make the matters worse, was she?

"I don't have time for---" Sitting up, he was quickly stopped by Tsunade. "I'm not done!" He quietly obeyed.

"Your father was a really good friend of mine and I see that you need as much help as you need. We have space in our dorms and you can even take classes here. I won't charge you and I won't tell your uncle either."

"Why would I do any of that? I'll just waste my time."

"You are already wasting your time searching for information only." Neji lifted his eyebrow.

"Do you know where else I can get information?"

"I have some. It's useless bothering Sasuke about it because he doesn't know anything of his whereabouts. If he did, he'd kill Itachi before you did." She said.

"Let me guess, you are…bribing me to stay here for your information, right?" She nodded with a smile.

"Why do you want me to study here so badly?" He could not understand at all what the reason was. "Not only is it to repay the debt of mine to your father, but also for help."

"Help?" 'What an odd thing she would say', he thought. She just nodded at his reply.

"As you have seen there are some vampires in our school and they have come here under a certain contract saying that they cannot eat, blood-suck, bite any human. If they break the rules, there is a punishment. The students think that they live in a whole different dorm just because of money and scholarships. You just have to make sure their secret is kept and stop them from their urges."

Slowly, Neji thought about all of this and what he must do. If he stayed, he would have fewer problems and what's more, he could take revenge on Sasuke. He inwardly smirked at the idea. "Okay. I agree, but I get to leave when I want to." She just nodded once more.

"I'll start tomorrow then. I don't think I can back out anyway right?" he said, standing up smoothly. After taking a graceful bow, he made his way towards the door.

"Oh, and by the way, no killing off the vampires…Or else…" She warned sternly smiling joyously. "Darn." muttered Neji under his breath.

"See you tomorrow then!" She grinned as he closed the door a little too hard purposely.

The moment the door clicked, she sighed heavily as if releasing all her pain in that one breathe. "Now, where will I get information?"

* * *

AN: OMG. I finished one chapter at last! Hoorah! Well, I'm sorry there wasn't much Nejiten but trust me, the next one, they'll just have to stick together. I hope you enjoyed it so far and please R&R. It makes a difference many people's lives. If you have flames, flame on, just no cursing or stupid ones. I'll need the flames that help me. Haha that sounded funny. Comments and Suggestions are welcome! PLEASE tell me if there are typos because I really would want to fix them. TY. 

I know there are still a lot of things that are left a mystery but I meant to put it that way so don't think I'm just going to leave things as is. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am sure that a lot of things did not make sense to you but in due time, it will all be revealed. :)) Maybe some of you have already guessed a lot of those mysteries here. Guessing comes free around here. Like why there were vampires in the academy to start and there are lots of other stuff.

And btw, I am sure you know who that guard in blue is right:)) It's Ebisu. :D I was not criticizing him. It was just for plain humor. :)

I think, starting from this chapter, it will be mostly in Tenten's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor have I ever produced or made any anime or manga at all. All right are reserved? Am I supposed to say that?

**Chapter 2**

The next day, he had come back as he said he would, to the Academy. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He thought in his head, as he headed towards the gates he passed the day before. A yellow sun smiled at the city, lighting everything that had felt its hot touch.

The man dressed as a police guard in blue, approached him again with the same uniform and the same perverted looking-shades.

"You. I cannot allow you to pass if you do not have a letter or any business here at all." He said, somewhat in a voice of someone acting expertly. Neji gave a short sigh.

"I had business here yesterday but you did not let me in." He said unconsciously. The man pushed his shades upward from his nose bridge. "Yesterday? I don't recall you." It seemed to Neji that this man was serious.

"Forget it. Here." Another reason for Kami-sama to waste his time- talking to a perverted, forgetful guard- though he couldn't even prove that first adjective.

Neji handed over a white letter given to him by Tsunade the other day. When the guard took it from him and quickly scanned it, he gave it back to Neji and let him pass.

So he is back inside the school again, and hopefully this time, it would be with much more purpose. Tsunade told him to go to straight to her office and so he did, walking straight into the building in front of him.

At last, he reached the door, after many diverting hallways and doors; he still managed to recall the door he entered the night ago which was a pretty obvious door because it was the biggest.

Before he knocked, he heard voices of two women who appeared to be indulged in some arguing conversation.

"What? Why me?" He decided to just break it up since he wanted to just put his bags down. Knocking on the door, he then slowly opened it, revealing Tsunade and that brunette he bumped into yesterday. His mouth gaped slightly open in surprise, so did the bun-haired girl.

She wore their school uniform assigned to the high school girls. Only now had he taken notice of it, and not yesterday. It had a white, blouse beneath a tight plain gray jacket (both are long sleeves and both have a collar) that was buttoned until it reached the necktie. It had a crest of the school on the left-top side. Her skirt was also gray and their necktie was a red one, popping out of the jacket. She wore simple black shoes with knee-length socks.

"You again?!" She pointed to him with more shock than he showed. Clearly, she appeared more irritated. The blond woman looked at her with a questioning brow.

"Ah! So you know each other! Good. It makes things easier." She stood up from her chair and grinned once again. Neji did not seem to understand what was happening. As he looked at Tsunade, she seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

"This girl's name is Tenten. She is one of the students in this academy. For the rest of the day, she will be the one touring you around the school and helping you." The said girl turned around to face Tsunade.

"Wait! You could've gotten someone else you know? I don't want to do it." Tenten crossed her arms over her chest and looked up in a stubborn manner. Tsunade sighed at her childish antics.

"I see you have a beautiful relationship already. Good. Keep it that way. Now go and bring Neji-kun to his dorm like a good girl." Her vein twitch but there was obviously no rejection.

She walked towards Neji and stretched her hand before she rolled her eyes. "I can help you with your bags." For a moment, there was silence between the two and Neji looked like he was hesitant about trusting her. "What? If you don't want then---" Before she finished, Neji dropped all his bags on her. Most of those bags were heavy because they contained some weapons.

"Wha---? What are inside these?" She asked carrying the all the bags with her two arms and with all the strength she could muster.

"I thought you were going to take me to my room." He said calmly, folding his arms. Tenten glared at him intensely, then at Tsunade, who just waved back cheerfully.

"Let's go." She said underneath clenching teeth.

Their travel was pretty much silent except for times when she would ask questions about him or telling him more about the school but he would just reply short words.

"So, what brings you here?"

"None of you business." Her eyebrow twitched.

"Okay fine. I'm a lady in distress with all these bags. Won't you help me?" She said as she could feel her back really aching and so did her arms and legs.

"Hn." That was not even considered a word for response. _Some gentleman you are, _she thought sarcastically as she could feel her hatred for him rising. Honestly, who does this guy think he was? She was just trying to help me and the least he could do was thank her.

The two of them walked outside the building and walked to another building into the east side. It must be the dorms area. They passed another tall building, which Tenten pointedly said was the gymnasium.

Once inside the dorm building, she took him to a door in the second floor. Swinging the door opened, Neji observed the room carefully. It was a simple one with white walls, and two beds, with two cabinets at the side. There was also a huge window covered with blue drapes at the other side of the room. Neji wasn't one to live with extravagant things anyway, after living in the Hyuuga compound. There was also a working desk and a mirror. On either side of the two beds was a red lamp.

She placed his things beside the cabinet and stretched her muscles. After, she took out a piece of paper from nowhere and her eyes scanned it.

"Okay. Your first class will begin in one hour. Oh wait…you are in the same class as…" She frowned at the paper then her eye twitched. "…me…"

He only smirked slightly then folded his arms. "Pity. I'm stuck with a weirdo like you." He said, causing her to clench her hands unconsciously but she stopped herself. _You will get your chance Tenten_, she thought mischievously.

Out of nowhere once again, she took out a school uniform for the guys and a bag full of books, probably for school. Silence entered. "What?" he simply asked. _How annoying…_she immediately thought.

"This now officially yours. Tsunade ordered it for you and she assures you that it will fit perfectly and these books and notebooks are for you as well. All the supplies are complete."

The uniform for the guys was different in color as theirs was dark blue instead of gray, though it was also long sleeves with a collar for the jacket and white polo shirt under. Their tie was red too and they also had a crest of the school on the left side of their jacket. The pants were black and it probably reached Neji's ankles.

He stared at it for a moment then sighed deeply. He began unbuttoning his shirt in front of her. She gasped in horror and shouted at him.

"What's wrong with you?! There's a woman in here you freakin' stripper!" She was about to lay a punch on him if it weren't for his dodge from it.

"Nobody told you to look." He simply said. She twitched another vein on her clenched fist then stomped out of the room, slamming the door.

Outside his room, she sighed, leaning on the brown-wooden paneling wall of the hallway. _This guy is just too complicated. I can't believe Tsunade-sama was so cruel as to make me his classmate, _she thought depressingly.

After a while, he finally got out of the room, wearing the uniform but he didn't button up the jacket. His folder bag was slung over his shoulder as he held it on his right hand. Seeing him in that uniform _almost _caused Tenten to blush, only if it weren't for her thinking quick regain of composure and awareness to the situation.

"Button it up." She said, putting her hands on her waist. Neji just grunted defiantly and disobeyed her order. Her teeth clenched unconsciously with his, not only stubbornness, but also arrogance.

Sighing, she went nearer to him and buttoned it up for him. Their bodies were so close they almost touched. From the corner of her eye, she could see that he was clenching his fists. _Now you feel what I feel._ Thought Tenten. "I don't need your help." He grunted.

"That's what you said the other day." she replied as she finished buttoning it right below the necktie, the way it should be.

Thus after, the two went to the school building, where their first class would be. As Neji recalled, this was the same building he entered yesterday. Their first class was "World History" and once they were in front of the classroom, Tenten stopped. She turned to him, looking serious.

"Before we enter…please tell me something." She started slowly. He nodded hesitantly. "What…is your name again?" She said grinning at him with humor. He only twitched. It is either she is as forgetful as that man outside, or Tsunade is the one who is forgetful…for forgetting to tell her.

"It's Hyuuga Neji." He said folding his arms, trying to hold in his anger. She gaped at him slightly then smiled. She slid the door open, revealing the classroom that looked like the one he saw the day before except no Uchiha this time.

The classroom became silent the moment the two entered. Some of the students, mostly girls, became whispering to each other and giggling. Their teacher hushed them as Tenten approached him. He looked like a man around his late twenties and had a cigar on his mouth. Was that even allowed?

"Well, class, this is you new classmate. Let him introduce himself as I am too lazy to do it myself." They laughed at him then all eyes were on Neji.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, from Tokyo." A silence swept in. _Man, not only is he cruel but also very anti-social. _Tenten said inwardly. That definitely was not much of an introduction. All the girls in the class were blushing just from looking at him. the boys just groaned at their childishness.

"Alright Hyuuga-san. My name is Sarutobi Asuma but just call me Asuma. In my class, there are simple rules to comply. One rule disobeyed, detention. More than one, suspension." He paused for Neji's reply as his was a nod. "Do not come late. Do not sleep, eat, read, drink, or talk while I discuss or when I am not discussing, you are still to follow my rules. If you are late, bring in a good excuse and if you are absent. If I catch you doing these things, you must immediately know what to do. Call me with respect and manners. Am I clear?" He said…more like ordered. He was like a list of rules himself.

"Hai, Asuma-sensei." He said, thinking, _Uh, I already detest this school. _

"Good you learn quickly. Sit down over there." He pointed to an empty seat at the back and Tenten just went to the empty seat at the left side of the classroom. Actually, their chairs and desks were different from the ones he knew. They were the ones the kinds of chairs that were connected to each other and there was a stairs leading up to the other desks at the back. It was really like those academies he knew about.

During lunch time, after some of their classes, Neji just sat at his desk, writing something on his notebook. It was more of like his arranged plans for the next to years. Tenten approached his desk from behind and stared at the notebook from behind. Before she could read what was on it, he slapped his hand on it, covering everything. He looked behind him and stared, or more of glared, at Tenten. Their faces were so near each other that they almost looked like they were about to…

"Hey Tenten!" The brunette looked up to see who called her. _Oh great, she _sardonically thought. It was Kin, the most evil, tyrannical woman she has ever met. "What brings you to the other side of you so-called territory?" She said, smiling at her. This girl, Kin, did not mind her and instead looked at Neji.

"So, you are a Hyuuga? My father told me that Hyuugas are very rich. Your family is quite known for owning many things like that gaming studio production. Hyuuga Naomi must be your auntie, am I right?" it sounded almost like she was flirting with Neji that it disgusted Tenten.

"Oh put a sock in it! So what if they do?" Tenten said, twitching. Neji didn't mind the two of them, and instead pulled out a book and began reading it. Kin didn't mind her again.

"Oh well, maybe we should talk when nobody is there to…" she eyed Tenten, then rolled her eyes. "…guard you." She walked away at last, and it was Tenten's turn to roll her eyes.

"I hate that woman…" she said under her breath. "I can see that." He replied, not looking up from his book.

"Yes well, I like showing my…anger at people." She glared at Neji as well, and laughed at her own humor. Finally, Neji looked up from his book and looked at her curiously.

"What are you laughing about?" she just shook her head in reply, still smiling. "It's nothing."

_What an odd person…_ was all he thought about her at the moment. His gaze shifted back on the book that he held mundanely on his hands. She neared his book with her face and rested her chin on his desk, right in front of his book that she recognized. Her eyes widened at it and smiled.

"Hey! I know this book! This is about vampires isn't it? I've read it before. It's really cool." She said enthusiastically while he read on, only stopping to look at her in the company of an apathetic look on his face.

"Hn."

"Aren't you going to eat?" She quickly changed the topic as she placed her hands and her hips with a questioning look.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well then, now is the perfect time to take you around the school. I have to, Tsunade-sama said. So let's go so I can get over with this." She waited for him to get up but he wouldn't, and instead, kept reading on. She began tugging him and pulling him to move but he was too strong for Tenten. He sighed after much of her failed attempts. A boy approached them from his seat at the front.

"Tenten-san, is this guy giving you trouble?" The boy asked. When Neji looked up, he saw a boy with surprisingly shiny, bowl-cut hair and very white teeth.

"Ah! No thanks Lee-kun. I've got it all under control." Neji turned to Tenten, raising his brow at her to which was replied with a smile. He gave up. This girl just had no rest. Standing up, he began walking towards the door of the classroom.

"I see…well, see you around then." They waved at each other as she exited the classroom with Neji. "Okay, so there is a clinic on each building…" she continued, as they walked outside to go around. It was a warm day when the sun was directly held above them and the smell of flowers reached his nose.

The trees cast shade for the students hanging around outside, talking to one another and laughing. The day was in a good weather and the wind was blowing just as nicely.

"The cafeteria is on the other building where most people…" she cut herself as this caught Neji's attention. Her gaze was focused on something, and he decided to see what she was looking at. Approaching them was Uchiha Sasuke and his two other friends. Neji just glared at the Uchiha, but Tenten remained calm as she looked at Sasuke.

"Hyuuga, you're back?" he said, but observing what he was wearing, stated "Don't tell me you decided to study here?" He said mockingly as Neji just unconsciously clenched his fist. Too bad he couldn't hurt him at the moment. Sasuke then turned his attention to the person beside Neji.

"Ah! Tenten-chan! I missed you!" It was the blonde boy who was with Sasuke the other day. _The one who attempted a prank on me…_ thought Neji.

"Naruto-kun. Sakura-san. I haven't seen you guys in awhile either." She said, smiling at the two companions of Sasuke. She and Sasuke looked at each other for a moment then diverted their gazes elsewhere. An odd atmosphere occurred between the twoo of them, that Sakura and Naruto felt awkward just standing with them. It made Neji think at what had gone between the two of them.

"Uh---" Naruto and Sakura just mumbled incoherently about random things and then they began chatting with Neji as well, to bring up a topic. "So Hyuuga, what brings you to this school?" The blonde boy said, with his loud joyous voice.

"Tsunade just forced me to stay…" he said without thinking about it, and turning his attention to Tenten who stood right beside him. Sasuke looked back at Neji with a smirk on his face.

"You actually followed her? I never knew Hyuugas were so obedient but then again, your family is very though on their children…aren't they?" His very voice made Neji irk the moment he hears it. Not only that, but also reminded him of his family. The family he willingly left behind and abhorred.

"We should get going Neji. It's almost bell." She said, turning to Neji whose eyes had darkened. Seeing this, she gasped inaudibly and frowned.

"What are you doing with him anyway? You must be following Tsunade's orders as well. After all, that's what you have been doing for a very long time." Sasuke had said mockingly.

"I've had enough of you for one day. You know, if you have a problem with following Tsunade, why do you follow her yourself?" she snapped back angrily.

"How dare you talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura said back to Tenten.

Sasuke just signaled Sakura to stop and watched as Neji and Tenten left towards their building.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the day went by insignificantly. Once the school bell rang, Tenten began fixing her things and got ready to leave the door. Before she left, she glanced at Neji's desk and saw that he was not there anymore. _Wow, how quick…_ she thought as she exited the classroom as well.

When she stepped out of the high school building, she watched the clock strike at five o'clock. Every time it did, it would make a sound of two gongs beating each other, signaling that another hour has passed. She sighed deeply and scanned around her surroundings. It was almost empty, and probably everyone was back inside her classroom. Just as she herself was about to go back to her room, she heard voices coming from their school's forest.

Curious, she approached the trees and spotted Neji standing on the middle of an open space. When she saw who he was looking at, her eyes just widened in shock; quickly she rushed to Neji. Upon seeing the brunette, Neji grimaced and tried shooing her away. A man who had fangs longer than it usually should be and had blood dripping from his mouth, stood in front of Neji.

"Oh my god, are you alright? Did he bite you?" Tenten panicked. There was a scar…or more of like a huge bite mark on his arms where blood dripped like tears.

"I'm alright. Just leave. This guy is dangerous." He hurriedly tried to make her leave. _She'll find out this guy is a---_ Before he could finish his thought, Tenten butt in.

"What are you, crazy? It's our duty, not yours alone." Her eyebrows creased together took out one of the weapons he saw he hide from the day before. This bloodthirsty man ran towards them swiftly and aimed towards her. Neji was about to push her away and pull out his gun hidden in his pocket before she jumped high up and did a summersault on the air to turn so she could aim well on her opponent. Using the weapon she took out and with great accuracy and mastery, she threw the kunai towards the vampire.

It caused him to fall flat on the grass, with his hands spread out. His eyes were closed and his fangs grew a bit shorter, like some kind of transformation. Neji just stared with widened eyes at what just happened. When she touched the ground softly, she neared the unconscious vampire and poked him with her index finger. Standing up, she grinned at Neji.

"Well, looks like a job well done. And by the way, don't tell me you were planning to kill him." Neji rubbed his temples, making all the events that happened sink in, before replying to Tenten.

"He was about to kill me. It gives me reason to kill him." It was a simple reply but Tenten just shook her head. "You shouldn't and are not allowed to kill them. Just knock them down unconscious so I hope you learn from this." But he did not really care about that right now.

"Was this really meant to be a surprise?" He said, frowning. "Or did you just wait for the perfect time?" She looked at him oddly.

"What? Oh you mean this vampire business. Neither. I just forgot to tell you…or at least I think I did." Okay, obviously to Neji, she didn't tell him on purpose to make him look stupid.

"It didn't work on me." He said, folding his arms as she just rolled her eyes. "You and your pride Hyuuga." She said mockingly. Her calling him Hyuuga sounded awkward and reminded him much of Sasuke…which he remembered…

"Anyway, this guy must've snapped or something and went into level 2. You do know what that is right?" From her gaze on the unconscious body, she looked up to see Neji's reaction.

"Of course I do." (AN: I'll explain it at the bottom of this page.) Of course he did because it was knowledge to every vampire hunter.

"What's your relation with Uchiha?" He hadn't controlled his voice and the moment he realized what he said, he wished he never asked. It sounded odd to him, as if he was actually curious about it…which in fact, was true but he didn't know it.

She got taken back by the question with surprise. Never had she thought that Neji would ask a question about her.

"Nothing." She said it a little too rushed. _It must've been something big that she would even avoid it._ He said inwardly as he approached the unconscious body and picked it up on his shoulder.

"Fine, let's just go." She was surprised he didn't push the question any further but she glad at it though. Maybe he was actually a sensitive person or maybe he was just too full of pride but either way, she was grateful for it. Smiling, Tenten followed Neji in suit as he walked towards the clinic she pointed out earlier ago.

While the sun glowed orange as it was setting, it cast a glow of yellow-red light along the horizon.

AN: Success! I have finally finished another chapter. R&R please! I hope you liked this one. I'll try finishing the third chapter soon. By the way, about that levels of vampires thing. There are three levels all-in-all. The first one is a vampire that is going hungry and then he begins to lose control of it and goes out searching for a human for fresh blood. It has to be a human and it mostly occurs with vampire-turned humans. (Because they can drink from vampires)

The second level, the guy awhile ago, is when the vampire kind of goes a transformation because they are either really hungry for fresh blood or something else and they lose their control over their will and body. I'll still have to think about it. Any suggestions?

And the third one is when they are fully transformed into some kind monster that loses control of their powers as well as their body and mind. There is still a cure to be found to a vampire who turns into this stage especially because it is a rare occurrence. Most of the time, they have to kill off the vampires that become this. All types of vampires have these levels, even purebloods.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for your reviews you guys. It really made me happy. By the way, in case I forgot to say, this is inspired by the manga 'Vampire Knights' but it is not based on it so maybe you might see some similarities but I did not intend it to be that way. Now, if you are curious as to why there are vampires in the school, you have to keep reading on.

I promise. In this chapter, one of these two's mysteries will be revealed. Will it be Neji's or Tenten's? ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not make profit out of writing fanfics, but I want to:D

**CHAPTER 3**

For Tenten, she loved Wednesday unlike her fellow classmates who groaned just by finding out it was that day because it was during every Wednesday that they had that subject with that strange teacher and his twin son student. Physical Education.

The reason most of them would hate that class was because they always had to do hard, and tiring work which some students couldn't even catch up with. Now, his pet student, or how some of the students would like to call him, thought differently. Everyone could understand why---the two of them were exactly alike…almost.

Although they did have the same stamina and determination…GREAT determination to do things, sometimes it gets to the students that it was too much, but either way, it was funny. Tenten enjoyed this subject the most because number one, she didn't have to do math or any thinking with books, and number two, she was most skilled in those aspects of physicality. That day was going to be a good day of exercise and activity.

It was early in the morning and Neji found himself not being able to rid himself of the events yesterday but in a way, he was sort of thankful that Physical Education was their first subject for the day. When he met his teacher, it all changed.

The man had a peculiarly shiny, bowl-cut hair and thick eyebrows, just like the boy from yesterday. In fact, they would look alike if it weren't for the difference of clothes. He wore a green spandex while that boy Lee wore the regular PE uniform.

"Alright my dear students, today we shall have a running competition!" He said, almost enthusiastically. The students just let out sounds of dislike and stubbornness, unlike Lee who had eyes burning fire in them and a face of…eagerness.

"You there!" His finger pointed to Neji on the boy's side of the gym. Neji just looked at him apathetically. "You must be a new student. You have to call me Gai-sensei, okay?" It sounded to Neji as if Gai was treating him like a child. After having said his small speech, he gave a thumbs-up and a grin with blinding white teeth to him. Slowly but hesitantly, he nodded back at his teacher accompanied by an apathetic look.

"Okay, so we shall begin now. Let's go outside, where there is good fresh air and a beautiful sun to help us with our youthful vigor! There, we will time you in the jogging path and see how fast you can do a lap around the one mile of our jogging path."Another grumble was heard from the students to which Gai had ignored cheerfully.

They did it in two groups. First the guys and then the girls. If they had an audience and other coaches, it would look more like a marathon race that they were preparing for. Neji finished one lap in six minutes time, which was really quick. Everyone just gaped at awe towards him when they found out his timing. He hardly broke a sweat but due to the scorching sun it happened.

At the final second of his last lap, Tenten clearly spotted a smirk on his lips, which she frowned at. As if on cue, the girls screamed wildly, some were blushing, some acting a bit violently and seizing the necks of their classmates…choking them. Her frown could only deepen, if possible. _Show off…_were two words that appeared in her head. Regrettably, she did not notice that she herself contained a small, red tint on her cheeks.

Lee was almost as fast as Neji, if only for that very last twenty seconds he spent. On the girl's side, the girl with the fastest timing was Kin, and next to her was Tenten.

Their times weren't far apart. Their differences were almost like Neji's and Lee's. It was natural for Tenten to be at least first or second. Sometimes she beat Kin by a second, or Kin beat her by a minute. Either way, nobody else from the girl's side could compare to their speed.

"So my beloved students! It is time for the race…something we have all been waiting for! As usual, we get the six quickest students to fill in the jogging path and race two laps. Whoever finishes first wins, of course. And oh! My dear Lee is in the top six! Everyone lets all share our joy together!" Thus, he began to weep but not in sorrow. His students could not help but stare at him with dotted eyes. They could have sworn that they heard a bug buzz over the silence.

At last, he regained his composure and continued his dialogue.

"So we have Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Kin Tsuchi, Tenten-san, Rumia Sakauchi, and Haitsu Himashi. Get to your positions!" (AN: Extra OCs. Pay no heed to them.:))) Gai said loudly, to make sure they all heard him. The six followed his commands and positioned themselves at each white line drawn across the entire path.

The girls screamed and the guys shouted, all cheering for who they wanted to win. A lot of girls screamed for Neji, which surprised Tenten and earned them a sweat drop from her. She gazed to her side, at Neji only to see that he was apathetic about it. She sighed softly and smirked as a brilliant thought came to her. She never knew much about him, did she? She approached him and made a deal as quick as she could before the race began.

"Hey, Neji!" He looked at his caller and showed that his attention was on her. "Let's make a deal. You know, I haven't gotten to know much about you so I decided to force it out of you. If I get in as one of the top three, you have to tell me about you and answer any question I ask you truthfully." He stayed silent for awhile. If she made the deal too easy, it would not be fair, and if she made it to hard for her like trying to beat Lee or Neji, as their time was much shorter compared to hers, then it would not be fair either.

"But if you don't, you answer any question I ask you which includes certain people." He proclaimed calmly. _Certain people?_, she thought but hurriedly erased it from her head. _But I can't tell him yet…_

A pleased smirk displayed on her face.

"Sure, but I reckon that will happen." She turned on her heel to go to her position as it was his turn to have a small smug look. She was sure that she wasn't going to lose.

Silence erupted within the class when they all saw that Gai was about to start the race…with a gun, which he got out of nowhere. Some students gasped in horror and some sweat dropped. Only God know what Gai could do with a gun.

"Does he even know how to use it?" One of the girls asked her seatmate.

"Is it even allowed?" Tenten whispered under her breath as she glared at it aimlessly.

"Maybe he wants to kill us for being so lazy." Upon hearing this, the class shushed a second and began smiling at Gai, cheering on Lee and else things. As Gai was about to shoot at the air, he had heard their cheering for the student he was so proud of. Instantly, tears swelled once again in his eyes and a background of a sunset with ocean water hitting against rocks came into view.

More sweat drops came on the students. Man, just at the peak of the beginning of the race and he does that. Neji shook his head in disapproval with what Gai was doing and returned his attention to the path. Lee so faithfully joined in Gai's dramatic exposure to his students.

"Oh Lee! They have finally recognized your talents!" He cried to his younger twin.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" his student cried and then they crushed each other into a tight hug with the oceans' banging on the rocks in unison with their actions, to add effect.

This lasted for quite some time but fortunately, Tenten was there to break up the drama.

"You guys, back to the race please." Going back to her place and so did Lee, Gai pointed the gun into the high sky and began counting.

"Three! Twooo!...One!..." Silence.

It lasted for three more seconds. Tenten kept fidgeting her footing and tried to position herself to a more comfortable pose.

"BANG!" the gun shouted, echoing throughout the serene academy. The six competitors had their legs move swiftly into motion, as fast as they could.

Tenten could feel her heart thumping each time her foot touched the ground. She couldn't hear the screams of her classmates, or the sound of the other competitors breathing. Only hers and her heart beat. She focused intently on the red jogging path that lay beneath her, and the far away distance of the mile she had to run. The wind whipped at her face, brushing her hair strands away from her face. Blurred images and mixed colors was all she could see, and her ears only pick up the sound of wind swiftly passing through her ears. Her hands clenched…tightening her fists as the intensity of the race brought her to excitement.

Taking a quick glance at her opponents, she hurriedly took note that she was at fourth place; however she still had two laps to catch up. She swiftly picked up her speed and tried her best to catch up to Kin who was a few meters in front of her. Immediately, the wind pressure on her face increased as well, her loose hair strands dancing in the air. Her jaw was firm due to her tightly clenched teeth. It took her a long time to notice, because before she realized it, she was going on her second round already. She still placed fourth, with the fifth placer and sixth placer way behind her.

Kin was now within an arm's reach of Tenten's—but yet so far for her. Pain was slowly killing her muscles which mostly accumulated on her slender thighs. Lee and Neji were too impossibly distant for Tenten to reach. They were even so close to the finish line, with Neji the obvious winner.

_I can't…lose. I just can't tell him right now._ With these thoughts in her head, she felt a full pack of adrenaline surge through her legs, thus making her speed up.

Finally, Kin was juxtaposed to her and from the corner of her eye she could see how shocked she was. Both sped up, and nearly towards the finish line, they were still side by side. She could sense that Neji was fully observing her and her race. It only took her four huge leaps for her to be ahead of Kin. This made Tenten really happy, but she had no time to waste.

On the very last second of her race, a big smirk plastered on her face as she eyed Neji, who seemed to be surprise but later on smirked. Thus, she won the bet, leaving her to be third place and leaving Kin to glare at Tenten the whole time. The girl with long black hair approached her competitor.

"You obviously cheated." Tenten lifted her brow at her.

"How exactly? Besides, why would you care so much? It's just a race. I've beaten you far more plenty times then you beat me anyway." She smiled at her mockingly to which Kin replied with creased brows and wrinkled her nose at her.

"Well, you just embarrassed me!" She admitted truthfully.

"And I care why? By the way, you can't prove I cheated." Her face had 'triumph' written all over it so Kin just huffed and stomped her foot snobbishly then stalked off. Tenten smirked then turned to Neji, who had his arms folded confidently on his chest. She still kept her indigenous smirk.

"So…I win?"

"Only ten questions." He grunted. _Hopefully, it will be complete sentences this time…_ she thought humorously.

"Fine. I'll save them for later." She gave him a quick wave—which he replied with a nod, then walked away towards the girl's locker room.

Inside, they all cheered her on as 'the girl who brought women to victory.' Tenten let out a shy giggle and blushed at them as she went towards her locker.

"That was awesome Tenten." One of them complimented. Sure, this wasn't the first time it happened but the girls never get tired of their compliments.

"Yeah, and that new guy, Hyuuga Neji…he's so cool." A girl said, blushing as she took of her PE shirt. All the other girls just agreed in unison while Tenten shook her head.

"I bet he's rich too!" Another one exclaimed as she put on her school uniform. The girls then began talking about him, and arguing about him as well, which made Tenten want to barf.

When they were all gone, and just when she closed her locker door, Kin appeared in front of her from out of nowhere. Tenten gasped sharply in shock but quickly regained her poise, frowning at the black her woman in front of her.

"What now?"

"Just because you are in charge of keeping this place safe doesn't mean I won't hurt you." The brunette's brows still kept furrowed with eyes that squinted slightly to emphasize a glare.

"Kin, don't be mad just because I beat you." She stepped forward, closing the small gap between her and Tenten. By a few centimeters, Tenten was taller, but it wasn't very obvious especially from a view afar.

Suddenly, Kin silenced as she stood stiff on her feet. No sooner, she fell to her knees and gripping her head tightly. Tenten automatically sensed that there was something wrong and approached the student on the floor, placing her hand lightly on her back for assurance.

"Are you okay? I can take you to Tsunade…" she paused when Kin remained stiff once again, giving no clue to move an inch. Shifting closer to her, Tenten noticed that Kin's fangs had grown only slightly longer than usual but longer nonetheless.

"A level two?" Before she could jump to avoid it, Kin had swiftly swung her arm on Tenten's face, leaving a bleeding scratch on her cheek, with her sharp nails. She hastily wiped it with her forehand.

"BLOOD…" The black eyes of Kin, which had slightly differed in shape as well, widened at the sight of the crimson liquid that slid down her cheek. Once Kin lunged at her, Tenten found at to her displeasure, that she did not have her weapons with her as she had forgotten them in her room that morning since she was almost late for classes. Thinking as fast as she could, she decided it was best to block the attack.

Her eyes clasped tightly in fear of what might happen next. Although she expected a strike and immediate pain on her arms, nothing came. Gradually opening her eyes, she gasped and saw the long brown hair of somebody familiar. Boy, was she glad to see him.

In the next few SECONDS, Kin was unconscious on the ground, her eyes closed and her fangs had gotten back to normal, just like the one from the day before. Her savior gazed at the vampire then at Tenten before sighing.

"Hopeless…" Once again, the Hyuuga Neji was being arrogant that it could only cause the brunette student to twitch her vein.

"What was that? It surprised me…and…you know…" _Ugh…How embarrassing…_she thought as she looked away from his gaze and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Anyway, what happened?" It was already a second case, and it had only been two days since he came to the academy. She shrugged.

"She just lost control. I didn't do anything…or at least I think so. Maybe she got very angry at me." That last statement was more of like a good thing for her. Her insides laughed.

"Anyway, we should take her to Tsuande-san for further information." She stopped her thoughts, looking at Neji and nodded in agreement.

---

Later on

"This woman turned level one as well?" The two nodded in unison as a reply. The blonde woman sighed. She sat at her wooden desk, in the same lazy-looking manner, and tapped the table with her painted nails. Seeing a band aid on Tenten's cheek, she shifted her eyes to Neji.

"What happened to her cheek?" His head perked up upon realizing that she was referring to him...but why him? He wasn't responsible for it.

"She said it was just an accident or something. I don't really know and I don't really care about it. After all…" He faced Tenten as he stood right beside her and bent, to come in face level with her. "…it doesn't hurt right?" He did not even bother suppressing a smirk as she winced when he poked her wound lightly. She sent death glares at him that seemed to scare the flies as well.

Tsunade sighed at the two, changing the topic.

"That other one you sent me two days ago…it appears he turned into a level two because he has been eating some pills which I have yet to identify. It contained a few drugs that can cause a vampire to go berserk for a few minutes…but I still wonder…" she said in a serious tone. _…Who did it?..._

Tenten looked at her with a confused look then aimed her pupils at Neji from the corner of her eyes. He was apathetic as usual, with the same cold eyes that happens to always cause her to sigh which she did.

"Did this girl turn level two too?" she asked. The elder woman shook her head.

"No. Kin was just in level one. She must've snapped due to some reason…or maybe she was really in need of fresh blood already. In any case, I'll see to it that these problems get fixed. I need to make sure that the blood I give them to drink isn't too much or too little. You two are dismissed for now." She waved her hands at them, signaling them to leave and so they both bowed respectfully and turned to leave.

Once in the hallway, Tenten made her thinking face with her index finger tapped on her chin and her eyes looking upward as if towards a certain object. For the first few seconds, they walked in silence but soon afterwards, she remembered something important, which made her look at Neji with an odd look.

He did not even look at her to know what she was thinking. He exhaled heavily, adding up to the many other sighs created during that day. She still kept a smug look on her face as she inched nearer to him while they walked.

"Neji! Question number one!" _How blunt…not even planning to inform me about it huh? _He thought.

"I thought about this for long…why did you leave the Hyuugas, your family?" Hearing this made Neji unconsciously clench his fist and glare at her but not out of hatred of her.

"They were not my family. I left because they did not even want me into that so-called family any longer." He said so hastily and he was almost shouting. Tenten gasped at his reply.

_They banished him? How cold…now I see where he gets that_...Quickly shaking of the short humorous thought, she turned to him with a straight face, no longer smiling or smug.

"Why did they banish you? Was it something you did?" Luckily, he had calmed down a bit.

"I committed a crime. I'm sure you know that Hyuugas are famous for being the best vampire hunters…" he paused, stopping to look at the matted ground of the hallway. "To them, letting your target live is a crime. If you do that, then the other innocent civilians killed by that creature would be your own fault." Shock was sketched all over her face.

"What?! But…that's not fair!" She made her voice louder almost like a shout. Neji just remained in his still position.

"But I let her live…it's my fault. Hiashi-sama even told me that after I let her live, she went off to kill more people. They were still not able to track her down." His voice was opposing to Tenten's, lowering its volume at each word.

"But Neji! You tried your best, didn't you?" Her voice mixed with anger and concern. What she had said surprised him, and as he looked up from his endless stare, he saw that all those emotions in her hazel eyes when she smiled softly at him.

"You shouldn't worry about anything Neji! I don't think you should blame yourself for such a crime you did not do on purpose!" She said with all the confidence in herself.

"I can't believe you trust me so easily…" He said, almost mockingly as he lowered his eyes, darkening it in that motion. Shadow covered his eyes as he lowered his head. Tenten grumbled under her breath.

"Y-you were l-lying?" She mumbled uneasily. She found it very embarrassing. Neji could almost laugh at her…_almost_…if it weren't for the fact that he had his reputation and pride to live up to as Hyuuga Neji.

"You are too gullible." He began walking again, and once they were outside, they heard the bell ring, which meant that they skipped one entire class, and it also meant that it was recess time.

"I'm not done with you. Fine. For the sake of being kind…I'll ask you one last question. Why are you in this academy? Tsunade-sama never told me." _Darn that evil, old lady for being so mean to me…_She inwardly said.

Before he answered her, he looked around to see if there was anybody looking. "To be forgiven by my clan, I must search for the illustrious vampire, Itachi, and kill him. Tsunade-sama told me she has information of him but she will only give it to me if I did her bidding and stayed here." And silently, he made a mental note to ask her about the information. He had forgotten about it, due to the events that occurred.

She stared at him quietly then screamed at him. "What? The Uchiha Itachi?!" She asked with question marks and exclamation points popping out everywhere. Neji just raised his well defined brow at her questioningly.

"You know anything about him?"

"Well, he is after all Sasuke's brother and not to mention, he is the first vampire known to have killed his entire clan! He sounds scary, if you ask me. And don't bother asking Sasuke because he wouldn't know anything about him. He never even told me things about him." Hearing this, he became curious once again with what the two's relationship really was.

"Are you close to Sasuke?" He asked inquisitively.

"That's not fair." She wagged her right index finger. "I won the bet. Maybe I'll answer that when you win." She grinned at him brightly and laughed as they walked under the sun. The students began flooding the area outside where they were walking.

And that night, Neji had forgotten once again to ask Tsunade for the details on Itachi.

* * *

AN: R&R please!!! I actually missed my deadline. TT oh well. I was out in the beach yesterday anyway so I didn't have the time to update. Sorry if it wasn't much. 

I hope you guys like it. Actually, there is more to Neji's story but it will be revealed in probably chapter five so just stick with what you have now. Just to make sure you aren't confused, Tenten never met Itachi and the real reason why Kin is as fast as Tenten is because she is a vampire. I guess I could make the two probably hate each other or something.

In the next chapter, Sasuke and Tenten will have bonding time! Yay, at last! If you have more questions or suggestions, tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks so much for your reviews. It means a lot to me. You know, I was actually thinking about how I am not getting enough reviews but I don't want to be like other writers (No offense please). Seriously. It isn't fair to the readers that a writer discontinues a fic just because her readers don't review. Then again, it isn't fair for the author, is it?

I've always been like that to my other fics and I wonder why people are so addicted to getting more reviews for the fic. Anyway, if you still don't wanna review, that's fine. I won't call on Hell Girl © to kill you or something. :)

Disclaimer: I already put it on the other chapters so I think I'll stop writing this disclaimer…if I remember to stop.

**Chapter 4 **

Time flies quickly when you are in school, whether or not you really do pay attention. The weather that day was a bit hazy, there was no bright sun smiling at the ground; only pallid clouds and an azure sky was painted deeply overhead. At Konoha Academy, another normal day pushed through like a breeze.

One week and a half had passed since Neji came to the school yet, he has not gotten any information on Uchiha Itachi.

He finally approached Tsunade about the topic the day before and was fuming right after he found out the results. She told him that she would keep him up to date with what she had about Itachi but for now, she said, a person sent by herself was sent out in order to look for information about him. In other words, she had nothing about him. That woman was just using me, as Neji would put it.

The following days after his talk with her, his mood had become so cold and silent that it had affected Tenten so just yesterday, she approached him about it…which resulted in an argument between the two.

_Yesterday… _

_'He has been acting so strange and not to mention mean…not that he isn't like that everyday but…' her thoughts were kept in her head, flowing endlessly upon deciding what to do. 'Okay, I'll do it after classes.' _

_And so she went to his table after classes, when almost everyone had left the classroom. He sat at his desk silently, staring at the birds that flew freely outside the window. She sighed at the sight of him. He's been like that since the day he spoke to Tsunade. She was not so clear of the details because she wasn't there with them but she was sure something went wrong. _

_"Hey Neji! I haven't seen you all day." His gaze neither shifted nor reacted to her sudden comment. Instead, he just continued his silent disposition. Tenten fought the urge to roll her eyes and soon found herself standing right in front of his desk with her palms resting on her hips. _

_"Am I standing in front of a ghost? What's up with you? These past few days you've been acting weird." There was a hint of worry in her voice but at the same time, slight anger. _

_"There's no need for you to be so angry at me." Calmly, he answered, not even moving to face her eye to eye. Her eyebrows knitted together as reaction to a jolt of anger inside her. To get his attention, she decided to slap both her hands firmly on his desk, creating a loud sound. Unfortunately, her attempt was to no avail. _

_"But I…I was worried for you…so for once can you stop acting like such an ass!" From her glare at him, she focused her eyes on his wooden desk instead. _

_His chin was still lightly resting on his palm but at least he took time to look at her now with his full attention. Her sudden statement had surprised him although he did not show it. When she realized that she had finally caught his attention, her muscles relaxed from its tense form. He gave her a questioning look with a raised brow to which she replied with just a simple stare and an awkward silence. Neither of them broke the silence and simply stared at each other straight in the eyes. _

_"Tsunade thought she could fool me. That old woman is such a treacherous person. I hate her so much right now I can almost…" He paused to think of what to say but decided for the former due to what he saw in Tenten. She lowered her head to cover her eyes with a shadow; even though she did, it was obvious to him that she was angry. _

_"Don't talk about her that way Neji. She isn't a bad person. Thanks to her you're here and I'm here those other vampires as well." was her calm reply. His mouth gaped open a little, showing just how surprised he was at her defending declaration though his face remained apathetic as usual. _

_He shook his head in order for him to regain his mind to focus. _

_"Well we seem to think differently. Besides, I don't understand why you're so worried about me. I don't recall telling you to be. Now stop bothering me." Inside, her heart hurt for a tiny fraction of a second. Through a process, her glare turned into a frown which resulted to Neji glaring at her though it was not so apparent. _

_With an angry huff, Tenten turned around to her desk and walked right towards it, not minding what the Hyuuga was thinking or doing at the moment. In one swipe, she gathered all her books and her bag swiftly. She did not spare another glance at Neji as she marched right out of the classroom. _

_"I feel so…ugh…" Tenten said to nobody in particular, irritably groaning at her own actions. _

End of Flashback

Teenagers fled outside the building and to the school's campus the second they heard the dismissal bell ring and when they heard their teachers tell them they were dismissed. The only period of the day wherein almost everyone in the student body loved, had come at last! Like they would almost every day, some students met up with their friends and some, with their teachers. It was a good day to picnic, as those would say.

Exiting her respective school building was Tenten, who had not forgiven her friend for what he said the day before. It had been approximately one day since she last spoke to him. The thoughts of it were depressing and she only wished that he would apologize soon enough because she was ready to forgive him. Among all the people she knew, Neji was probably one of the closest she had which only meant that she didn't really converse a lot with others but it didn't really matter to her. There was only one other person who was even closer to her.

Until now though, she was still mad at him, and Neji refused to speak.

She stopped to look at the vast, blue sky as a warm, afternoon breeze flew past her, swaying the loose strands of her hair. She inhaled the air in a relaxed manner before she began walking again. Deciding on taking some fresh air before turning in to her dorm room, Tenten took an accustomed path to the forest in hopes of getting some peace for herself. This familiar place her legs brought her to was where she would go to on her free time.

Just as she was about to jump on to a tree branch, she heard squeals and screams of many girls that could compare much to a thousand microphones for a hundred girls, in Tenten's opinion. Thinking twice, she chose to check out what was going on and went deeper into the forest only to find out that there was a mob of girls grouped in a circle…almost as if they were attacking an innocent villager.

Nobody told her who it was that they were mobbing on but she already knew. Unbeknown to her, a small smirk had already appeared on her lips as she was apparently enjoying this. The poor boy needed some saving from his fan girls; unfortunately, he was far away from anybody else could see or hear them so there was only her to save him.

"Hey Uchiha-san! Tsunade-sama wants to see you!" She waved her hand high up in the air, in hopes of him being able to see her. The few seconds that followed, an intense atmosphere broke in.

Glares from the other girls shot towards the innocent brunette like burning daggers. Under the uncomfortable stares, a sweat drop profusely formed on her forehead. Take note: Never interfere with any fan girls, ESPECIALLY fan girls of really hot men. She fidgeted awkwardly on her current position.

From where he stood, Sasuke looked towards his caller and got surprised at who it was. He smiled a diminutive one, a smile that could go unnoticed. His fan girls were too busy glaring to notice that very rare event, unlucky for them.

"It's that Tenten girl!" A girl screamed at her in quite an offensive way. A small twitch formed on her forehead.

"We won't let you get to Sasuke-kun this time!" Another twitch popped on her forehead. _One more…just one more and I'll kill these witches…_, she thought bitterly.

But before she could achieve that small dream, the 'witches' stopped their insults as a man's voice stepped in.

"Sure. Sorry but I have to go to Tsunade-sama's office now." He walked past his faithful fan girls with apathy and ignored their gaped mouths and annoying squeals.

"Great. He is under her spell again." One of the girls said to the girl beside her in a hushed voice, though she hoped that Sasuke did not hear it.

He stopped upon hearing that statement and for a few seconds he was silent. Slowly, he turned his head to face the mob of girls accompanied by a much darker atmosphere than they let out. This one had real killing intent. The girls all shivered and felt the hair on their napes stand.

"Who said that?" His voice sounded so harsh and had hints of anger in them that the girl who said it shrank lower in order for him not to see her.

Tenten stared at him with fright written all over her face. Her hazel brown eyes widened in fear and something else…

_It's just like before…he's…_Memories of her past began to come back to her mind like a plague and she wanted nothing more than to get rid of it all.

An instant, sooner than she could say his name to stop him, he turned around and grabbed her hand as he passed her, dragging Tenten along with him. She was confused at his sudden actions but the least thing she wanted to happen was occurring. Looking over her shoulder, she could see that his fan girls were just as confused and scared as she was.

She shot her eyes back at the Uchiha, observing his eyes more carefully. They were red…with black swirls spinning around in it.

_The Sharingan…_

He dragged her farther into the forest, far away from the other girls, just as she was about to shake his grasp of her to protest. She pulled back her hand in all the strength she could muster. Thankfully for her, he had let go and turned to face her. She frowned at him placed her hands on her hips, like she did to Neji the day ago.

"Uchiha-san…I have to go." He shook his head at her. It was evident in her eyes that he scared her awhile ago.

Without warning, he hugged tightly but carefully from behind, wrapping his arms around her stomach and resting his head on her straightened back. She gasped at this yet found no plan to move from her position. They stayed like this for awhile as a blush began to create on her cheeks.

"Sas---!" He cut her sentence.

"Gomen…I'm sorry for awhile ago. I didn't mean to do it." She could feel her heart beating loudly, as if it wanted to just take a leap out. She remained silent.

"I must've scared you…" He whispered low, barely hearable to her. "I could hear your heart…" When he said this, she felt that her heart did not want to stop even if she wished for it to. It was a feeling that swelled in her that caused her heart to be like this.

If he was in the mood to kill awhile ago, this time he was completely opposite to that. A calm serene version of him emerged, showing evidently that even he had his own feelings to keep. Unbeknownst to either of them, they found comfort and security in each other's presence, whether it be physical or not. Their 'moment' seemed to last like an eternity for her as she felt time slowing down. She even counted how many times her heart beat and it already seemed so innumerable.

"Uchiha-san, I---." His arms tightened around her, distracting her to continue. Some part of his heart had a sudden pain hearing this and though it was slight, it did not go unnoticed.

"Stop calling me that. It's been annoying me ever since you called me that." Alas, he loosened his arms around her and gradually dropped them to his sides.

She froze on her position as he just stared at her back, since she faced the other direction. Chirping sounds coming from the birds that flew above them cut the eerie silence. She made sure to relax and gain a normal pulse before she could reply to Sasuke. An exhale escaped her lips, resembling much to a sigh. Turning around, she noticed that Sasuke did not stand where he was awhile ago and instead, rested flat on his back, on the soft grass right below a tall tree that provided shade for him.

He had his hands right behind his head, intertwined by his fingers. His right leg was extended while his left leg was slightly folded with his knee up. She didn't notice awhile ago that his school uniform's jacket was unbuttoned and he had loosened his tie as well. His polo wasn't fully tucked in anymore like it was suppose to be and instead, some sides were messily tucked out.

"So, what were you doing there? I mean a vampire like you normally shouldn't be easily mobbed by a group of people, and girls no less." She made her way towards him in the most poised manner she could muster.

It, though, was to no avail and resulted to her to accidentally get her foot caught by her other foot. Immediately as if by instinct, her eyes shut tightly as she braced herself for an impact. For one tiny millisecond, she had a thought in her mind that said Sasuke was going to catch her but quickly thinking at the same time that if he did, she would hit him. No saving came…only the soiled ground and a hard impact. Her nose ached so much---it felt like it was burning; she even felt her nose scratch against the solid earth roughly.

Her arms pushed the ground, bringing her whole body up along with it. She tried to get into a comfortable position and sat at a kneeling position but opened it so that her two legs would rest on the ground on its sides. That was her idea of a comfortable position.

"Baka…you're as careless as ever." Tenten her him scoff but she paid no heed to him and continued to succumb the pain. Until now, her eyes were still shut tight because of the pain in her nose and because she DID NOT want Sasuke to see her in that position. Even with her eyes closed and although Sasuke did not show it, he was laughing and enjoying this.

Tenten's hands covered her nose (Lightly, as to make sure it did not touch the throbbing wound she could feel) in fear of something horrid-looking. As this injury burned immensely she felt Sasuke's presence nearing her and all she could do was take in the events that were soon to follow.

"Come on…let me see that…" His voice…it sounded so caring and sweet in her opinion that she just couldn't let down the offer…but her consciousness took over and she rejected the offer with a quick shake of her head. He smirked at her childish antics, stretching his arm towards her face in the process.

Carefully and gently, he removed both of her hands off her face, lifting her chin in the process. He observed this scratch carefully before catching her brown watery eyes. _She's crying?_ He thought…in an almost laughing manner. Although he did not ask, he knew perfectly well that she was crying due to the fact that she was in such a vulnerable status…in front of _him. _Her wound was red and blood formed around the open skin. It was small compared to the gash she received from Kin last week.

Staring at the blood, Sasuke unconsciously leaned in closer…in a very slow pace. Sasuke, with his face now an inch apart from hers, planned to reach in to hold her cheek and lick the blood when suddenly an impact was imposed on him. His cheek began to hurt but only in very slightly. He was caught into a trance by the blood, which Tenten literally slapped the consciousness into him again.

Her eyes were widened when she realized what she had done and she only stared at the figure of Sasuke who froze on his spot as well, facing his right. It was the direction where she had slapped him. Unlike like the brunette, his face was like the usual stoic emotion he almost always held. After a second, he smiled at her: this time, at least one person got to catch it this time. Not only did he smile but also it was quite different from the one awhile ago; this one seemed more sincere and thoughtful. The rare sight before her completely surprised Tenten but she decided to enjoy every minute of it.

"I must've lost control there for a second…I guess I deserved---" He stopped at mid-sentence to notice Tenten's pretty smile. Seeing it, his smile got a tad bit bigger as well. He raised his finger to point at her face mockingly, which she noticed and blushed at.

"I haven't seen you smile in awhile." She said, shaking off the blush on her face. He smirked.

"I haven't seen you smile in awhile either." Tenten's face faltered when she heard this but immediately smiled back at him. Sasuke's smug look disappeared into a face of seriousness.

"You've been bothered by something, aren't you?" He walked back to the spot he sat on awhile ago.

"How did you---?" She watched his retreating figure with her eyes while her mouth hung open in surprise. Sasuke only shrugged for as his reply.

"I just noticed." His destination was reached at last, and as he lay down comfortably on the grass, Tenten walked towards him. They were both silent; she sat beside him but still remained quiet until a few minutes passed. She hugged her legs from underneath her knees, causing her skirt to be revealing though she did not mind it since she knew nobody else was there and she was very, well aware that Sasuke was no pervert. Besides that, she was facing away from him anyway so he couldn't see it.

"You've never changed, have you? You're still egoistic, mean, self-centered, know-it-all, and…"

"Egoistic is the same thing as self-centered." He said calmly, not opening a single eye or moving a bit. The brunette fought the urge to roll her eyes again.

"There you go again…" Completely forgetting to finish her statement, she exhaled deeply. "He is just SO annoying…not to mention cold, a jerk, a cruel tyrant who thinks he's in charge and he is so…insensitive." Visibly, the young girl was referring to the companion she was so angry at awhile ago. Sasuke knew who she was talking about. Neither he nor she noticed a frown form on his face.

"It's almost as if you're comparing him to me." With that short sentence, she knew without warning, the anger in his voice. _Man, he really hasn't changed. He was never good at concealing his anger._ Inwardly, she assumed. "Don't tell me you're…"

Finally, he shifted his body position to face away from her in order to hide the frown that deepened. Noticing this, she decided not rub it in his face, knowing fully how badly jealous affects this vampire. Her lips came to a sincere of a smile like his awhile ago. _I always found it so adorable when he's angry…_ The thought that just went into her mind was so sudden to her and she mentally cursed herself for thinking such a thing. Unfortunately for the girl, jealousy was not the only thing in his thoughts. His thoughts more of solely revolved around that new kid Tenten was referring to.

"Don't tell you're proud of being mean, egoistic, and etcetera." She wanted to laugh but she fought it back in, instead forming a giggle which Sasuke heard fully. Being annoyed by this, he sat up and faced the girl beside him, a scowl showing on his face.

"If you really are angry at that Hyuuga, just say 'sorry' then." He retorted yet she seemed unaffected by his anger.

"Yeah, but it completely ruins the whole point of me being angry. I was angry at him because I wanted HIM to say sorry, not me."

"Then just tell him how angry you are. If that doesn't work, he'd like it if you stopped bothering him." He leaned carefully on the thick tree that stood behind him. Tenten pondered on what Sasuke said and nodded unhurriedly, as if taking in the information each time she nods.

"I guess you're right. After all, it isn't my business, is it?" She stood up, stretched her back and spread her arms, then faced Sasuke. Her hands clasped behind her back as she bent down slightly, still keeping a straight back.

"Thanks. You know, you really never changed." A cheery grin was set on her face; one that Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away from. After that being said, she stood up straight and went back to the building to search for Neji, leaving him to sit alone in the silence.

_Does that mean you still love me? _He smirked at his own thoughts, looking at the color-transforming sky.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Since it was almost night time, she rushed to find Neji in all the places she figured he'd be in. Beginning at the boy's dorm, where he was not found in, she went to the classroom, then searched the library. The last place she checked on, and expected him to be in was Tsunade's office. Her actual plan was to ask Tsunade where Neji was but she caught the Hyuuga exiting that very room. She jumped back, literally, in surprise and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"There you are! I have been looking all over for you!" She exclaimed most loudly. The boy who was pointed at just frowned at the girl's annoyingly loud voice.

"What?"

"Did you…just come out of Tsunade-sama's room?" How obvious can his action be? He just came from that room. He gave her a look that said inaudibly how airheaded she was…with intent to mock her.

"I thought you were mad at me." She blinked her eyes twice. "Well, I thought about it and…well…it isn't my problem. You were right! I shouldn't barge in on other people's business. So, I came here to say…Sor…so…SOR…" She tried to force out the simple, five-letter word out of her mouth but found that it was hard to.

"I'm Sorr---"

"Gomen." It was a short and straight reply from Neji that startled the girl a lot. Never had she expected him to say that!

"Wha---I…" She was at a great loss for words because her thoughts were all jumbled up. Deep inside, she was enjoying this moment; she knew how much this made the Hyuuga embarrassed. In fact, she could notice a tinge of red apparent on his face which he poorly tried to hide. So instead of saying anything as a reply, she smirked.

"I'm not going to say anything further from that." From that smug smirk, she smiled at him earnestly.

"Sure. Let's go eat dinner now!" She punched the invisible air above her in excitement which earned her a smirk from Neji. Together, the two made their way to the cafeteria wherein most of the students would probably be in for the dinner. Although Neji didn't admit it, he actually missed hanging out with the energetic teenager.

"By the way Neji, what were you doing inside the office?" He still faced the path in front of him as he replied.

"It's nothing." Tenten, learning from her past mistake, just shrugged it off.

* * *

AN: Please click that little 'go' button right below. :) Thanks! You might find Sasuke OOC here, right? Well, he isn't really always like this…hopefully. If you don't like the way Sasuke acts, tell me so I can do something about it otherwise…dundundunn….kidding. :P And if you noticed, I kinda tried to not make it cliche at the part where she fell. Honestly, tell me if you guys were really thinking that Sasuke would catch her? I was supposed to make him though. :)) 

Now that I think about it, this fic might be one of a kind, super rare, vampire fics of the pairing. Well, I'm obliged to be the authoress:D Okay, you guys must be bombarded with tons of questions and stuff now. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Trust me the next chapter is REALLY going to be interesting. Just to make sure you won't get confused in the next chapter, take note of what I typed about Sasuke when they were talking about Neji during the TenSasu moment. It's important. Thanks.


End file.
